Sailor Moon L
by Sonic Angel
Summary: Enough waiting, ppl! Here's Sailor Moon L! Serena and friends will find new friends in Caspian, new enemies in the Negarose, and find unlikely allies in the Outer Gaurdians! I promise this will be a new series of Sailor Moon like you've never seen befo
1. Default Chapter

Caspian's Return,.html

**Sailor Moon L: Caspian's Return**   
**By Sonic Angel**

Disclaimer: I Don't own Sailor Moon except Caspian, the Cosmic Lightning Crystal, his alter ego (Named Tuxedo Storm,) his attacks. So there! 

A blond haired, blue eyed teenager was riding his motorcycle to Tokyo, he thought, "I feel a dark presence, and the presence of the Sailor Scouts and the Outer Gaurdians. I gotta hurry!" He reved up his motorcycle and blasted into Tokyo. 

Serena and Co. just made it to school, and Serena's teacher smiled, "We have a new student today. Class, I'd like you to meet Caspian." Caspian smiled, "Hi. I'm Caspian, as you already know by your teacher. I hope that we can know each other." Caspian went to the empty desk near Serena and she thought, "Caspian. Why does that name sound so familar and why does he look so familar?" 

It was lunchtime and Caspian got out his lunch, (which was terriyaki chicken,) he said to himself, "Next time I cook my own lunch, I'll follow the recipie. That was a mistake I shouldn't have done. Oh well," 

Meanwhile, Serena and Co. were talking about Caspian and Luna, (Serena's cat) said, "That person that you mentioned is actually Serena's real little brother in the Moon Kingdom." Lita smiled, "That Caspian? I remembered that he had the capabillity to utilize lightning," Amy grinned, "I remember he was pretty intelligent, and we always got straight A's." Ray smiled, "He had a crystal, and always carried a poppy," 

Caspian began to walk towards Serena and the gang, and he tripped in hidden tree roots. Caspian muttered, "Why do things like that happen to me? Oy vei. Either I'm unlucky, which I'm not, that must mean one thing. The dark presence that I sensed is here!" Caspian stood up and dusted himself off, Serena yelled, "What do you mean, 'The dark presence is here,' little bro?" Caspian got his serious face and whispered, "A new evil has arrived. Like the villans you've faced, Sailor Scouts, they want to take over the universe." Ray scowled at Caspian, "A new enemy?! What do they call themselves?" Caspian sternly replied, "The Negarose. They're like the Negaverse, only multiply the negative energy times 10, and their faces look like flowers." Lita frowned, "We're going to need some help other than Tuxedo Mask and Tuxedo Storm," A voice called out, "I'm here!" Caspian scowled at Rini, "We are going to need a lot more power than you, little one." Caspian held out his Cosmic Lightning Crystal and said, "Gaurdians of Pluto, Neptune, Uranus and Saturn, I ask of your assistance. The Negarose has arrived, and the Sailor Scouts, and I can't defeat them alone. Even my powers, Sailor Mini Moon's, and the combined powers of the Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask can't defeat them. I ask of you, send forth the Outer Gaurdians!" Luna yelled, "Are you crazy, my prince?! They work alone!" Caspian frowned, "Luna, we can't defeat the Negarose alone. They're our only chance, and they totally understand that when a powerful new enemy arrives, they know that all of us don't stand a chance. We need the Outer Gaurdians if planet Earth, and the universe stands a chance of survival, and if Rini can stand a chance to go back home and, if we ever want Crystal Tokyo to ever exist!" Just then, a monster with a flower face arrived, Amy whispered, "Is that the Negarose, Caspian?" Caspian frowned, "Only one of their minons, yes, that is the Negarose." All of the Sailor Scouts transformed, and Caspian yelled, "Cosmic, Lightning, Crystal!" He transformed into Tuxedo Storm and went into battle…****

**To Be Continued…**   
**Sonic Angel: **Will Tuxedo Storm and the Sailor Scouts defeat one minon of the Negarose? Will the Outer Gaurdians come to their aid? And oh yes, will Caspian learn to correctly cook terriyaki chicken? Find out, in "**The Outer Gaurdian's Return!**" 


	2. Outer Guardians Return

Outer Guardians Return, .html

**Sailor Moon L: Outer Guardians Return!**   
**By Sonic Angel!**

Disclaimer: Like I said before, I don't own anything from Sailor Moon except for Caspian, the Cosmic Lightning Crystal, his attacks, and his alter ego, Tuxedo Storm. 

Tuxedo Storm frowned at the flower faced monster and said, "Finally, your mistress, Queen Thornia hatches her plans to take over the world. Couldn't you bad guys think of anything original?" The flower faced monster blasted Tuxedo Storm, but he was up in the air, he yelled, "Take this, you creep!" From his mask popped out a lightning rod and, suddenly all the electrons in the air began building on his rod, and Tuxedo Storm yelled, "Cosmic, Lightning, Wave!" A wave olf lightning hit the monster and Sailor Jupiter yelled, "Good job, Tuxedo Storm, you creamed him!" The monster was still there, Sailor Mercury yelled, "You creamed him all right, but his energy level is at 70 %, Tuxedo Storm!" Tuxedo Storm yelled, "70%?!" The monster attacked, Sailor Moon said, "Hey we're fine, butÉ" There, Sailor Moon saw it. A rose, Tuxedo Storm yelled, "Tuxedo Mask, am I glad you're here!" Tuxedo Mask smiled, "Prince Caspian, is that you?" Tuxedo Storm smiled, "Duh! Who else would it be having a poppy and the Cosmic Lightning Crystal?!" The monster attacked, and Tuxedo Storm was hurt, Sailor Moon yelled, "You all right, bro?" Tuxedo Storm smiled, "It's just a scratch, I'll be fine." Tuxedo Storm grabbed his Cosmic Lightnig Crystal and it transformed into the Cosmic Lightning Sword, and Tuxedo Storm yelled, "Cosmic, Lightning, Annhilation!" A beam of light hit the monster, and the monster yelled, "It'll take more than that just to eliminate me, Prince Caspian! You and your friends better say your prayers, because this is the end of the line for you dodos!" 

Just then, four voices called out, "We wouldn't count on it if we were you, Rosetta!" Rosetta yelled, "It couldn't beÉThe Outer Guardians?!" Tuxedo Storm smiled, "I had taken the extra liability to call them, Rosetta, so why don't you just give up?" Rosetta yelled "Never!" Sailor Neptune attacked first, "Neptune Deep Submerge!" That hit Rosetta badly, and Tuxedo Storm laughed, "Face it, Rosetta, against Sailor Neptune, you're all washed up." Sailor Uranus attacked, "Uranus World Shaker!" That hit Rosetta badly, Tuxedo Storm laughed, "Your world just gotten shaken by Sailor Uranus!" Then Sailor Pluto attacked, "Pluto Deadly Scream!" T.S. laughed again, "When Sailor Pluto stops time, there's nowhere to run or hide, not to mention scream!" Sailor Saturn attacked, "Death Ribbon!" Tuxedo Storm laughed, "Facing Sailor Saturn, there's one advice I'll give ya. Prepare your will." Tuxedo Storm smiled, "I'll finish her off." Tuxedo Storm yelled, "Star, Cosmic, Annhilation!" Rosetta was gone and Sailor Mini Moon yelled, "Yippe!" Tuxedo Storm went to Rini and said, "There's more of Rosetta where she came from Rini, not to mention we have to face the four Negarose generals and the big bad mistress, Queen Thornia. Rini, you'd better prepare for the toughest fight of your life." Ray pouted, "Great. Just great. Whenever we feel like there's peace, a new villan comes and disturbs it." Caspian frowned, "You're right, Ray. But I'm sure, if we work together, we can say goodbye to the Negarose once and for all."****

**To Be Continued…**


	3. Queen Thornia's Plan Blossoms

Thornia's Plan, .html 

**Sailor Moon L: Thornia's Plan Blossoms**   
**By Sonic Angel**

** Disclaimer:** I don't own Sailor Moon except for Caspian and his stuff, and the Negarose. So there! 

Above the Earth, was a moon sized planet. On that planet, was the Negarose. Queen Thornia snapped, "Drat! I never thought that the Sailor Guardians and the Moon Prince would survive! Thornite!" She yelled. "Come forth!" A young man dressed in green suit, with a flower for a head, answered, "You called, my Queen?" Queen Thornia smiled, "Yes. It seems that this planet has some defenses. I want you to eliminate them." Thornite smiled, "I will accomplish this mission, my queen. It will be done." Queen Thornia frowned, "Don't get cocky, Thornite, these are no ordinary humans. They are the Sailor Scouts!" Thornite gasped, "So. Princess Serenity and her court actually survived. They will be dealt with." Queen Thornia added, "Princess Serenity's little brother has also survived." Thornite yelled, "It can't be! Prince Caspian has made it too?! He has extensive knowledge of us, my Queen!" Queen Thornia smiled, "I want you to eliminate him first." Thornite bowed down. "It shall be done, my Queen." Meanwhile, back at Earth... 

The Sailor Scouts are at Ray's shrine, and Amy asked, "So, Caspian, who are the Negarose?" Caspian frowned, "The Negarose are monstrous flowers. Similar to the Cassidan Blossom, except that their bodies are human, but their heads are flowers, but there are some similarities. One, is that these guys are filled with negative energy, and that they want to take over the universe." Darien said, "So, we know that much about them, my young friend. Who's their leader? The big kahuna?" Caspian snapped, "Their leader is Queen Thornia. She is filled with monstrous amounts of nagative energy. They live on a moon sized planet above us. That's their base of operations. If we can destroy it, they will be defeated." Serena smiled, "Well, at least we know their exact location." Ray asked, "So, how do you know that much about the Negarose?" Caspian frowned, "I had defeated them before. I had locked them up and put 'em away to the farthest corner of the galaxy. It seems they have broken my shield and returned to take their revenge." Luna deadpanned, "Then, you are their target, my Prince." The four Outer Guardians came and Trista frowned, "_If_ Caspian _is_ the Negarose's target, we must defend him." Amara smiled, "But he also knows how to defeat the Negarose, and can fight, so he's as much as a scientist as well as a warrior." Michelle added, hiding a grin, "He also holds the Armor of Life and the Armor of the Afterlife." Amy wondered, "What are these armors?" Hotaru explained, "The Armor of Life brings life to all living things and eliminates them with pure, white positive energy. The Armor of the Afterlife destroys them with pure, black, positive energy." Amy smiled, "I get it now, Hotaru, but... what happens if Caspian combines them?" Hotaru smiled, "If he combines them, it will become the Tao Armor of Balance. If Caspian wore the Armor of Life, he will be known as the Knight of Light. If he dons the Armor of the Afterlife, he will become the Angel of Death. Personally, that's my favorite, but when he wears the Tao Armor of Balance, he will be the Tao Knight. In the first form, He has the ability to defeat half of the Negarose. The Second form will allow him to defeat the other half. The final form gives him the capibillty to defeat the Negarose in one hit. But combine that energy with our planet energy, the Negarose will never come back ever!" 

Sonic Angel: Will Thornite eliminate our hero and his friends? Or will the Sailor gang defeat the Negarose? Find out in, "Thornite's Defeat!" 


	4. The Negarose's Defeat (Caspian's Secret ...

Negarose's Defeat, .html 

**Sailor Moon L: The Negarose's Defeat**   
**By Sonic Angel**

** Disclaimer:** I don't own Sailor Moon, except for Caspian and his stuff. So there! 

Serena asked, "So, Caspian, what do you like to do in your spare time, when you're not fighting the Negarose?" Caspian grinned evilly, "First off, I do my homework," Serena cried in mock horror, "Caspian does his homework?!" Caspian smiled, "Well, a genius of me and Amy's caliber have got to do their homework," Amy blushed, "Uhh, thanks, Caspian." Caspian smiled, "I also like to swim in my pool, do experiments in my secret underground laboratory, play my piano, and last, but not least, write compositions." Serena grinned, "I know you, Caspian. You left something out..." Caspian sighed, "Oh, all right. If you really must know, I write letters, send gifts and write e-mail to my secret crush." Ray winked, "Oh, you have a secret crush. Please tell us!" Caspian calmly smiled, "No, Ray, I won't tell. Now we have more important things to talk about. There used to be four Generals under Queen Thornia. Roseite, Gardenianite, Doomite, and Thornite. The three I mention I defeated. Queen Thornia has one General left. Thornite. If we defeat him, Queen Thornia shall be defeated. Her power alone relies on her four Generals." Serena grinned, "If we defeat Thornite, Queen Thornia will have to rely on her own power!" Caspian grinned, "Yes, she has to do that." 

Thornite landed on Earth and started destroying buildings. He muttered, "If this does not get the attention of Serenity's Court, I don't know what will. And, _if_ I fail Queen Thornia..." Thornite shuddered at that thought. 

Caspian heard buildings shatter, he yelled, "Thornite! That cold, careless dipstick! Oh, wait till I get my hands on him, Cosmic Lightning Crystal!" Caspian transformed into Tuxedo Lightning, Amara said, "Caspian, wait. He's after you, isn't he? Well, we'd like to help you." Tuxedo Lightning smiled, "Thank you, Princess Uranus, you are too kind." Amara grinned, "Michelle thought of that. So, you should thank her," T.L. blushed, "Oh. Sorry. My mistake," Amy grinned evilly, "Let's get Thornite!" 

Thornite was destroying buildings, and, a voice called out, "You want me, Thornite? Well, here I am! With a couple of friends!" Thornite yelled, "Serenity's Court! I thought you never showed up!" Sailor Moon asked, "How powerful are the Generals, bro?" Tuxedo Lighting snapped, "The first three are hyper powerful, but Thornite's a weakling." Sailor Mars grinned, "If he's that easy to defeat, Mars... Celestial... Fire... Surround!" Thornite yelled! "Ahhhhhh!" Tuxedo Lighting yelled, "Vic...tory yeah!" Tuxedo Lightning focused and said, "Tao Armor of Balance, Luna Chi!" T.L transformed into the Tao Knight and Sailor Moon asked, "Now are going to defeat the Negarose?" T.L nodded, and Sailor Moon transformed into Princess Serenity smiled, "Well then, I am with you, my brother, we shall defeat them together." Sailor Mercury smiled, "I'll help you, and I'm sorry about the 'Mercury Incident', Caspian." T.L. rolled his eyes and said, "Don't remind me, Amy." Sailor Mars said, "I'm going to help, as well." Caspian smiled, "Thank you." Sailor Jupiter smiled, "I'm with you, Caspian. After this, I'll show you how to correctly make teriyaki chicken." Caspian smiled, "That would be helpful, Lita." Sailor Venus smiled, "I'm with you all the way, and promise me something, Caspian." Caspian said, "What?" "Caspian, tell us who your secret crush is." Caspian laughed, "Don't worry, I will." The Outer Guardians said, "Thank you for saving our lives, my prince. From now on, we will serve under you and your sister's court. Just think of this as our debt to you, Caspian." Caspian smiled, "I'll consider that you'll be helping us, from now on." Caspian yelled, "Queen Thornia, prepare to meet your doom! Cosmic Lightning Planetary Balance Elimination!" A spectrum hit the moon sized planet and defeated the Negarose." Caspian returned to his normal form and fainted. 

"Caspian, wake up!" Serena said. Caspian opened his eyes and said, "Did we..." Michelle knelt down and smiled, "Yes, we did, Caspian. I'm glad that you're not dead. If you ever..." Michelle started to cry, and Caspian wiped a tear off her face and smiled softly, "Don't worry, if I ever... You know... I'll protect you no matter what, and, that's a promise. And, I mean it, Michelle." Serena grinned, "Oh, so you're in love with _her_..." Caspian smiled, "I guess the cat's out of the bag." He laughed, and the whole entire Sailor gang laughed along. 

**The End!**


End file.
